This invention relates to a terrestrial change predicting apparatus for indicating terrestrial changes in advance.
Terrestrial changes include, for example, crustal deformation, diastrophism and meteorological changes. Of such changes, the diastrophism in particular causes earthquake and its prediction is strongly desired. Known apparatuses for predicting earthquakes are such that seismometers are placed in many locations to collect data from such seismometers and make predictions by empirically analyzing such data.
Although it is termed the prediction of earthquake, the conventional method uses the pattern of the past data and its prediction accuracy is not good enough to prevent tragic disaster such as that caused by the great Hanshin-Awaji earthquake in Japan.